Silver the Hedgehog: What If?
by InTheNightlight
Summary: A oneshot story of Silver fighting Iblis in a diferrent universe perspective. In other words, it's a different dimension than the games. Slight Silvaze.


Silver the Hedgehog is © to SEGA.

Note to the readers: Sorry for not updating much. Writers' block really stinks. I'll update within possibly the next few weeks.

Silver was walking forth, onto the battlefield. It was weird, marching into a frontier most 10 year olds would stay away from. He was going to stop Iblis today. He didn't care if he died or not. He was ready to avenge the innocent souls lost to the eternal flames. He readied himself and took his stance.

Iblis, the Flames of Disaster, would be extinguished TODAY. Blaze was back at the hideout, worried that Silver was going to try something stupid. Silver had tried to convince her, but she would still arrive any moment now, should she stay true to character.

Silver dashed behind a rock, searching for a weapon. He saw a car buried in rubble and picked it up with his psychokinetic power. The car crashed into Iblis head-on.

Silver dashed forth while its head was bent in pain. He jumped onto the head and began to punch the eye furiously. Iblis swung its head around, attempting to shake Silver off. But Silver hung tight onto the horn on its head. Silver continued to pound the eye until, finally, Iblis reached up and yanked him off.

The pain was unbearable. The heat licked at his body and numbed his muscles. Iblis flung him into a pile of rocks and spewed flaming rocks at him from his mouth. They hit Silver with crushing force and he recoiled in pain. He managed to stand and dive behind a rock before the next attack. He couldn't hide forever! He ran out and flew upwards to face Iblis. He dodged a punch and landed above the eye. Iblis punched towards his face and hit his own eye.

Silver didn't have time to reach the horn and slid off of the monster's face. He fell onto his back and shook his head. Iblis's punched was so strong, he had knocked himself out!

Silver felt weaker as the stream of lava washed over him. His mission was done. He had saved the world.

Peace could resume…

Silver woke up and felt his body being dragged across the pavement. He looked up and saw Blaze hovering over him, pulling him to safety. He felt fresh blood trickling down his face and chest. He allowed himself to fall unconscious as he glimpsed the remains of Iblis, bubbling in the lava.

-------------

Silver woke up the next morning with a hopeful Blaze sitting beside him.

"Silver, please be okay…" Blaze leaned over him.

"…I'm fine…just a little woozy…" He tried to sit up.

"That was quite a battle you must have waged." Blaze said, setting a tray on Silver's lap. On the tray was a fresh plate of eggs and coffee.

"I don't understand…what happened after I passed out?" Silver asked.

"We won the war, Silver. You stopped Iblis by using the old reverse psychology method. Iblis was still standing, but only for a bit before me and the others appeared. We finished off what was left after you passed out…" Blaze explained.

Silver remembered that before he passed out a second time, Blaze had had dragged him away to safety. "…Thank you for saving me, Blaze…" He felt a tear escape his eye. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for…"

"Don't worry. Remember, we leave no man behind." She smiled. "Besides, I don't know what we would've done without you here…"

Silver found himself gazing into Blaze's amber eyes. He couldn't help but smile. He looked onto his desk beside him and saw the family tree in a frame. Above Silver were his parents, a white male hedgehog and a light blue female hedgehog. Above them were his mother's parents, a purple male hedgehog and a red female hedgehog. It reached further until, finally, at the top were his ancestors from 200 years ago, when they first started the family tree. Wouldn't Sonic and Amy be proud?

Final Note: Well, there's the end to this oneshot story. Please leave your comments of what you think. And yes, I think Silver is a descendant of Sonic and Amy. And DON'T leave a comment saying 'Dude, that's so dumb, Sonic dies in '06'. He's revived, so Silver would still exist[1]*I dunno, time travel is SO confusing! : (*. Besides, this is a _What If…_ story so of course it's not going to relate to the actual games. PLEASE no flaming.

[1]: Think of it like this. They hope that they revive Sonic, so if Silver IS a descendant of Sonic, the fact that he's there means that they DO revive Sonic.*darned time travel…*


End file.
